


Into The Woods

by DancingWithDemons, Passionpire88



Series: In And Out Of The Woods [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Original, Domestic AF Emison, Epilogue, F/F, F/M, Mona recovery, Multi, Original Character(s), Sequel, Spaleb hookup, Spencer Hastings Spiral, Splinna is back, Weddings, outofthewoodsverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingWithDemons/pseuds/DancingWithDemons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Five years down the line, the Liars and co are back again to face a foe never addressed in the show's canon: The dreaded Miscommunication. We welcome you back to our Rosewood with open arms for the thrilling conclusion!





	1. Assessing Old Grudges

Elana didn’t even look up at the customer who had just sat down. She just kept her eyes on the shot glass she was cleaning with a rag and asked: “What can I get you?”

 

To say that Hanna loved to be back in Rosewood was an understatement. But she couldn’t question her mother’s latest impulse investment, not when it actually had some business sense involved. The Radley Hotel. Formerly, The Radley Sanitarium. Apparently renovating creepy asylums was in season, she must have missed that trend. “The strongest shit you have. I’ve just had to endure the worst flight of my life.” She groaned, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. “I love kids, but some parents just don’t know common plane etiquette. Oh! And stick it on my mom’s tab. Ashley Marin? Yeah, this is the least she can do to compensate for the sudden need to see me.” 

 

Her heart stopped. She slowly looked up. The blonde looked different now. Older, more confident, and...of fucking course she had gotten hotter. “Hanna?” Elana’s voice was quieter than the pounding in her chest. 

 

“How do you-” if it hadn’t been for the familiar voice, Hanna wouldn’t have glanced at the bartender. With her eyes widening in shock, she just about prevented falling off the stool. Only to fling herself over the counter with a squeal, not giving a fuck about the glass that smashed onto the floor, as she trapped the brunette in a death squeeze. “Elana?! What the actual fuck?! You’re here in Rosewood?” Pulling away, Hanna narrowed her eyes. “Why the fuck did you not call me about this?! There’s these things, called phones. Pretty handy to call people and use social media to interact with them so…Why the hell did you not mention this the last time we talked?!” 

 

Elana looked down at the broken glass. “I wanted some space from what happened. That’s why I came here. I left Magebridge a little while ago, Hanna. I didn’t tell you because I knew you would come visit me and while I do love your excitable energy...I wanted to figure this town out for myself. I’m sorry for keeping it from you. I’ve been here for two years. Your mom offered me a job when the place was finished so I took it.” She took hold of a broom and began sweeping up the glass into a dustpan. “You’re lucky you know the owner.” 

 

“You’re unbelievable, and I hate you.” Feigning a hurt expression, Hanna tossed her hair over a shoulder. “I’m going to take my ‘energy’ to someone who appreciates it.” Which, admittedly, wasn’t many people, but she was here for her mother- for some reason or another- so clearly it was needed. Perhaps she could call Mona later...Then again, she might be extremely busy with her workload…Never mind. “Actually, I still want that drink. I’ve got major time to kill. Which means you need to catch me up on everything.” 

 

“You love me. What do you want, my dear? Still want something strong?” Elana had tossed the broken glass into the trash and was now back behind the bar. “There’s honestly nothing to tell. Rosewood is pretty boring. Which is refreshing after a life of daily magical shenanigans.” 

 

Hanna rolled her eyes. Of course Rosewood was playing tame now. “Literally, I need the strongest stuff you have. I am so not in the mood for any unnecessary confrontations whilst sober.” The universe had a twisted sense of irony, though. Taking a seat back on the stool, she had turned her head to take in the interior. Only to see nothing but The Jenna Thing striding through the doors, as if she had done it several times before. “What the actual fuck?! Bitch is still alive?”

 

Turning her head to the source of commotion, Jenna couldn’t help but sigh. Where one of the bitches were, the rest soon followed. “I could say the same about you, Hanna. Rosewood has been so quiet, I couldn’t help but to assume you had all followed in Alison’s steps.” Blindly reaching for the counter, Jenna leant against it with a smirk. “Good morning, Elana. You’re working earlier than usual.”

 

“I don’t- How do you know…” Folding her arms, Hanna glared at Elana. Gesturing between the two brunettes to signal her to start explaining. 

 

Elana’s face flushed a light pink and she almost dropped the ice shaker. “Jenna...I-I’m covering Marlene’s shift. She’s...she has an audition in Philly. I’ll get right on that-drink, Hanna.” She turned around and could feel Jenna-well she wasn’t watching her but-her ears were still turning red. 

 

“I’m still amazed that Marlene’s managed to keep her job for so long.” Jenna was smirking, she could sense how flustered Elana was getting. “You’re clearly the better bartender. Speaking of, you know my usual…” 

 

Mouth slightly agape at the sheer absurdity of it all, Hanna kept her glare trained on Elana. How could she possibly speak so casually to Jenna? Did she not get the severity of the situation? No one talked to Jenna. That was just a given. She was The Jenna Thing. Sworn enemy of Ali, so by extension, an- Well, enemy wasn’t the term. And was she...Elana was blushing. Fucking perfect. This? This was not happening. Elana was so not crushing on Jenna, and Hanna was so not feeling an ounce of guilt. Nope. Neither of those were things. 

 

Elana handed Hanna the gin and tonic with a slice of lime perched on the glass. “As promised. Strongest we have.” She didn’t look at the blonde, guilt overruling the stupid fluttery feeling she couldn’t shake whenever Jenna was around. It wasn’t right. She had to fight it. For Hanna. For all of them. And like she needed to give Alison another reason to hate her. “It’s a little early for a cocktail, Jenna. Are your students still giving you a hard time?” Of course she nearly dropped the martini glass. Hanna’s gaze wasn’t making this any easier. 

 

“Mhmm, they never learn from their mistakes. As I have told them, I may not be able to see, but I can hear and smell a bitch from a mile away.” Jenna scoffed, tapping her nails against the counter. The attempts at causing chaos in her class were endearing at best. But nothing she couldn’t handle. “They’ll catch on soon enough. Maybe then they’ll learn to appreciate life skills. They’re quite vital to maintain healthy relationships and communication.” The subtle dig at Hanna couldn’t be helped, it was the least she deserved.

 

“What do you teach in life skills, Jenna? That forcing your step-brother into a sexual relationship is okay?” Glowering at the brunette, Hanna drunk the contents of the glass in one swift motion. She did so not need to deal with Jenna ontop of everything. 

 

“Actually Hanna, the first thing I taught was that just because your so called friend and leader has a grudge, doesn’t mean you need to carry it. Of course, not setting fireworks off in that person’s house was a major factor of that, too.” 

 

“One tequila sunrise.” Elana blurted out, not able to look at either of them. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw another regular walk in. “Morning, Oliver.” She could feel Hanna’s glare and Jenna’s smirk. 

 

Taking the drink into a hand, Jenna nodded in Elana’s general direction. “Thanks, cutie.” With her free hand, she reached out to rub the other brunette’s arm before parting to sit in the more comfortable lounge area. Smirking to herself all the while, for overt flirting wasn’t usually her thing, it would clearly irk Hanna. And Jenna didn’t need to see the blonde’s expression to feel the satisfaction. 

 

That did not just happen. Jenna did not- She was just playing with Elana. That’s all she ever did. Hanna was just going to ignore the possibility of Jenna ever being right, and having legitimate feelings for her friend. There was no way either of those things could happen. “Nothing to tell my ass, Elana! You need to make like the colonists and spill the tea, asap. Not literally, but you get the metaphor. Spill. Everything. Now.”  

 

Elana’s muscles tensed under Jenna’s touch as her blush deepened. “You’re...you’re welcome.” Her eyes followed Jenna-Fuck. Hanna was yelling at her. Not really yelling...but she obviously wanted to interrogate her. “I know who she is. I’m not an idiot. But-I still-Look Hanna, I don’t want these feelings, okay? I...I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me. I’m sorry.” Her brown eyes cast downward, the guilt hitting her full force. 

 

Hanna sighed, placed a hand upwards on the counter, and gave a small smile. Perhaps she was being a tad overdramatic. Elana was obviously hurting, and she wasn't making that any easier. “Talk to me about it, about her, how you met. The Jenna you see. And I…” Sighing again, she shook her head. “I get it. I’m being a complete hypo- whatever it is. I’ve been in the same position so I…I shouldn't say anything. I won’t say anything.” That lasted all of three seconds. “But Jenna is a bitch. Crossed with a snake.”  

 

Her eyes widened. “I...The Jenna I see is driven, playful and…” She smiled shyly. “Kind. She makes me laugh. I didn’t...I knew who she was from the moment I met her but...she charmed me. Some guy was trying to give me a hard time on my first day and she...she made him apologize. She wouldn’t let him leave until he did. She didn’t even know who I was and she stood up for me. Left me a more than decent tip and since then we’ve...well she’s been flirting since we met. Not like-she probably wanted to see if it would bother you.” Elana sighed. “I...I don’t like how much I-So I don’t-Well I haven’t done anything about it. And I don’t plan to.” 

 

“Lemme guess…It's because of me, right? You’re preventing your happiness because…because I’m still so fucking stubborn and holding old grudges that should have been buried along with the denim on denim fad.” That didn’t sit well, at all. What kind of friend was she? Oh yeah, a concerned friend. “You should…You should talk to her more. See where the flirting goes. I mean…you clearly haven’t gotten any in awhile either, I know the signs. So you should,” Hanna sighed yet again “you should do what’s gonna make you happy again. Like what you were like around Em before it all fell to shit. I miss seeing you like that. Even if it’s with the wicked bitch of the west-east-whatever.”

 

“It wasn’t just about you...I don’t know if I should-“ Elana took a deep breath. “I guess I’m kind of...scared. It’s been so long since I’ve really tried to put myself out there. Because what if your instincts with her are right? And it’s not genuine?” 

 

“Well, they weren’t my instincts in the first place. They were Ali’s. So, I’m not exactly the best person to look to when it comes to bad instincts.” Hanna shrugged with a smirk. “Besides, last time I saw? Big bad kitty had claws and fangs to fend for herself, and words to match. You’ll be fine. And if you’re not,” the smirk was accompanied with a protective glint in blue eyes “then bitch won’t see a thing coming. I do remember all those ways to kill a person, and if that fails then there’s always the backup of having an ex girlfr- I mean…Never mind.” Clearing her throat, Hanna slid the empty glass over to Elana and indicated for her to refill it. “What I was saying is, you can more than handle yourself and Jenna Thing. Don’t be scared. You got this.”

 

Elana melted at Hanna’s words and smiled. “Thanks. I needed that. It’s almost time for my break so I’ll just refill that for you and then I’ll go talk to her.” 

 

Grinning back at her, Hanna placed a $10 note on the counter. “Thanks. And I’ll…try and find Mom, I guess. There’s nothing much for me to do here so…” She sighed. “Maybe I should just go ho- back to New York after. Good luck with that talk.” 

 

“How’s Mona? Is she with you?” Elana began working on the drink and took the bill with a grateful smile. 

 

“I don’t think she’s with me, I left before she usually wakes up. Shocking, I know right? Me? Wake up early? Totally unheard of.” She rolled her eyes with a huff. “We had another argument last night. That’s why. So, I doubt she’s realised that I’m not there. Probably busy with her course and work.”

 

“Well...take it easy with the gin, Hanna.” Elana sighed as she handed the drink over. “Call her tonight. Work it out.” She took off her name tag and put it in the pocket of her black jeans. “I’ll see you.” She walked over to Jenna with a smirk. “Hey...you’re still here. Hasn’t first period already passed?” 

 

“You’re the one with eyes, you tell me.” Jenna placed the empty glass on the table, after a little fumbling. “Besides, I don’t have a class until break’s over. But it's very sweet of you to be concerned over my job, Elana. Even though I think you should concentrate on yours.” 

 

“I...I’m on break. Am I bothering you?” She raised a brow playfully, obviously not as-She needed to stop overthinking this.

 

Jenna shook her head with a smirk. “Not at all, you’d know if you were. Have you tired of blondie already? Hanna is still blonde, right?” 

 

“She is. I...I actually wanted to ask you something, Jenna. Would you be up for having dinner with me sometime at the grill?”

 

“I can’t say I have a full schedule to attend to, so of course. Shall we say friday night, at seven? That way I don’t have to deal with the repercussions at school the following day.”  

 

“Repercussions? What sort of repercussions are you expecting, Jenna?” Elana kept careful track of her voice. That was her best asset with Jenna. A flirtatious lilt was prominent with a wicked smirk. 

 

Rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses (yes, don’t be stupid, blind people can do such actions) Jenna rose with her her cane in hand. “The kind that involves a headache after drinking a little too much. Mind out the gutter, Polarson. It is the first date after all, and I have long since disproved the derogatory nickname of Jenna the slut.” There was a grin as she walked towards the exit, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she went. “You’ll just have to work to impress me, and the infamously high standards I’m expected to have.” 

 

Elana’s eyes widened as she watched Jenna leave in stunned silence. She took out her name tag and walked back behind the bar. Hanna was still sitting on her stool. “I...I have a date.” 

 

Clapping her hands in excitement, Hanna pulled Elana in for a hug. “I told you, you’ve still got the moves! You better send me photos of outfit ideas so I can critique them.” Even if she still partially disliked Jenna, she was going to be supportive. It was high time Alison’s old influence was dropped. For good. That had been decided during gin and tonic number 5. 

 

“I don’t feel like any moves work on her. She’s...She sees right through me. Pun not intended. But...I feel out of my element with her.” Elana sighed. “As for outfits...how long are you in Rosewood? Because if it’s for the week...come over Friday and help me.” 

 

“I wish I could stay for the week, but I swear my boss is an actual demon. Like…she’s way worse than Miranda Priestley. What a bitch.” She rolled her eyes with a sigh. “I’ve got to catch a 7pm flight later. Hence the lack of literal baggage with me. But…I’ll see if I can come down Friday. If not, then I’ll just have to do damage control over skype. It’s not like I ever have any plans of my own…” Another deep sigh. “But I am super glad to hear you’re getting jitters around Jenna. That’s always a positive sign. It’s about damn time for you to be looking for someone to settle down with.” Just preferably not Jenna. 

 

“Settle down? Hanna….you’re the same age I was when we met. I’m 30. It’s not 1954. No matter how it goes with Jenna...I won’t end up an old maid.” The brunette said with a huff. “And what do you mean you don’t ever have any plans?” 

 

“I didn’t mean settle down as in get married. I just meant that having a more steady relationship and permanent place to live might be more…I don’t even know. Emotionally rewarding and stable?” She glanced at her phone, putting it back into her handbag. “As for the never having plans, well, kinda hard to do when the she devil works you mercilessly. I’m sure mostly everyone that has ever worked under her can sympathise. But it’s going to get me places in the industry so,” a shrug of her shoulders concluded. 

 

“Fair enough.” Elana took her hand. “It was so good to see you. I’ll keep you posted on this...I promise. I need to get back to work.” She walked over to Hanna and hugged the blonde tightly. “I miss you. Call me if you need me, okay?” 

 

Humming in agreement, Hanna hugged her back. “I’m not the one with the calling issue, Beca Mitchell. But I’ll keep you posted with the…situation, too.” With the alcohol slowly taking a hold, she rose on slightly unstable feet, silently cursing her decision to wear five inch heels, and left the lobby of the hotel in search of her mother. 

 


	2. The Rise Of An Author

He watched her sign the last book and give the shy fourteen year old girl a tired smile as she handed over the novel. He was a tall fellow. About six foot two. Black hair that was always messy despite its short cut and seemed to fall into his deep chocolate brown eyes. With a warm smile of his own, he walked over to the small, exhausted writer with a bouquet of pink roses. “Remember when I said I wasn’t going to be able to make it for the end of your very first book tour? Well...I lied.” 

 

When she had first moved to Savannah, Aria hadn't really expected to stay until graduation. It didn't feel right, having to constrain her creativity. So she had spread her wings and took flight. A worldwide travel with nothing but the backpack saddling her, the money in her bank and the notebook in her hand. Africa. Australia. New Zealand. Asia. Eastern and western european countries. From hiking the expanse of desert, to wandering in the outback, to scaling part of the himalayas. Two years of travel, of getting lost and finding herself. Recording everything in tiny notebooks and a seemingly infinite camera storage. She had met Bruno five months into settling down in LA. A clumsy encounter of spilling coffee over novel drafts and awkward apologies. Who would have thought that, almost three years later, that novel draft would have turned into a New York times best seller, and that awkward encounter turn into more? Well, Aria of course. Ever the optimist. Shaking herself out of the reminiscing, Aria turned a bright yet tired smile towards her boyfriend. “You know when I acted upset? I was acting,” she shook her head with a giggle “You’re a terrible liar, Rosewood would have eaten you alive.” 

 

Bruno grinned while leaning down to kiss her. “I thought that’s why you found me so attractive…” He whispered before his lips met hers. “Besides...do you know how difficult it is to find an honest person in Los Angeles?” There was a playful quirk of a thick eyebrow to go with his teasing voice. “The flowers are only the beginning by the way. How do you feel about dinner at Starfish tonight?” He already knew the answer. Bruno was no vegetarian...but the vegetarian sushi place had become a favorite compromise for them. 

 

“That sounds like a perfect way to celebrate the tour coming to a close.” Aria sighed as she rose, feeling the ache of sitting for so long taking it’s toll. “The roses are beautiful, thank you.” 

 

“Not as beautiful as you are.” He gently took her hand in his. “C’mon. Car’s waiting outside, Miss Montgomery. We can eat and then head home...I do believe I promised you a back massage months ago. And if I didn’t, I’m offering now.”

 

Aria leant against him as they left the bookstore. “That was incredibly cliche,” she pecked his lips “you’re lucky I love them. You did promise one before leaving for the modeling gig…how’d that go?” 

 

“If you didn’t like them I wouldn’t offer, Aria.” He opened the car door for her. “My shoot partner kept trying to hit on me. And his boyfriend kept posting passive aggressive tweets the entire time. Needless to say...it was hilariously ridiculous.” His eyes met hers as she sat down beside him. “I really missed you.” 

 

Once she had clipped her seatbelt in, Aria reached out to hold his hand. “Not as much as I’ve missed you.” The circumstances of their professions often lead to separation, but not as long as the one that had just been done. 

 

He was blushing. Bruno was more shy than suave. Aria was always dragging him towards his next adventure and he brought her back down to earth when her writing got in the way of eating or showering. Savoring the moment, he leaned in, his hands falling to her waist, his kiss more intense and eager in the privacy of his car. 

 

Responding all too enthusiastically to the kiss, Aria found herself getting lost in the sensation of being with her boyfriend again. After too short a time, she was pulling back with a grin, short hair messed from wandering hands. “Well, clearly we’re both starved,” a sly grin followed as she closed the car’s door. “But I think we shouldn't skip main course.”

 

“No. We shouldn’t…” His eyes lingered on her lips as his face flushed again before he looked away so he could start the car. 

 

“Then again, I am pretty tired,” she wasn’t really, but Aria had caught him staring. And honestly? Ordering takeout, cuddling and watching netflix (with the occasional long makeout session) seemed like a far better use of their time. “Let’s go home.”

 

He smiled. “Home it is.” His hand briefly touched her thigh on its way to the gear shift, feeling slightly smug about the eyebrow raise and the sharp intake of breath from the passenger seat. 

 

It was a good thing that Aria had gotten better at self restraint over the years, else they would have encountered several accidents on the way back. “Someone’s a tad impatient today.” She commented with a smirk, keeping the eyebrow raised whilst leaning over to turn the radio on, grazing a certain area as she went. Two could play that game. 

 

He kept his eyes on the road but his shoulders tensed as his jaw twitched under her touch. “I like the tights. Are they new?” She liked when he was impatient. And today was no different. She loved how much of a rise she got out of him.

 

“What? These old things? I’ve had them for months.” She side eyed him, biting her lip. “I like that shirt. It’s new, of course. The buttons are still intact…for now.” It was, admittedly, satisfying to watch him squirm. Which was why she channeled Ali’s old influence and tactics from time to time.  

 

His neck, face and ears were red as he cleared his throat. “You’ve been gone for three months.” The car turned onto their street. 

 

“A long, tiring three months at that. But at least the first book tour is out of the way, and the second won’t be for another few months, provided I actually finish the sequel.” Being an author was hard at the best of times, and although the pay was infrequent it did wonders to be able to escape reality, to help others do the same. “Besides, the agency have a backlog of clients in need of photographers. I might just settle back into that for a while.” She couldn’t help but grin. “And if, on the chance that I just so happen have to photograph one of your gigs, well…That’s just a bonus for the both of us.” It had happened before and nothing- in the intimacy department, that is- had yet to beat the exhilaration of sex in between takes, in the dressing room.  

 

“If you hadn’t been the photographer running that last shoot I would have been fired.” He said with an eye roll. “That model was just doing her job. A lot of people are going to be touching me when I’m not wearing anything. It’s a part of my job. It’s your job to not let jealousy get in the way of what I do.” He wasn’t sorry. Aria’s insatiable desire was something that flustered and constantly baffled him. He opened the front door for Aria and was watching her enter the living room, watching her hips move intently. 

 

Yawning tiredly, Aria kicked off her flats before sinking into the couch, lazily flicking  through television channels. “I’ve been thinking,” she glanced at him as Bruno sat beside her “and I want to sell this place. Move somewhere else, somewhere quieter.” It wasn’t surprising for her, Aria often tired of staying in one place for too long. The appeal of LA, the buzz of life, had just become more mundane over the months. But…a quiet, unassuming town like that seemed like a more appropriate place to nest, for now. 

 

“Any particular place you had in mind?” He didn’t really like LA. The jobs were plentiful and the food was always perfect but that was about it. The people were vain and the traffic...well it was hell on earth. A quiet town sounded very intriguing. 

 

And then, against her better judgements, Aria named the one place she thought had been left behind for good. “Rosewood.” 

 

Bruno raised a brow as he put an arm around her shoulders. “You want to go back home? Why? I’m not opposed to it but...why?” 

 

“I don’t know, exactly. I’ve just got this feeling…like, writer’s instinct. I haven’t been able to shake the feeling for a while.” She shrugged her shoulders. “That could just be my imagination though. Either way, I welcome the inspiration.” 

 

He nodded. “How soon do you want to leave?” Alright. Yes. He was in love with her. Bruno’s romantic past hadn’t exactly been as tragic as hers but...it hadn’t been a walk in the park either. The past three years had been more than he could have ever hoped for. He would follow her anywhere. 

 

“How soon do I…” Her eyes were widening in shock, she hadn’t expected him to agree so suddenly. Then again, LA was neither of their cup of tea. “As soon as possible, really. Selling this place will be relatively easy…all we need to do is list it and look for somewhere in Rosewood.” Tilting her head upwards, Aria pulled him down, the kiss filled with gratitude and desire. “I love you.”

 

His breath hitched when she kissed him. “I...love you too.” He whispered with a shy smile before pulling her closer and kissing her again, hands finding their way back to her legs and smirking when a gasp was uttered. 

 

The kiss did nothing but fuel the adrenaline now surging through her body. “Right! Then it’s settled. You go order the chinese and open a bottle of red,” bolting up, she pecked his lips once more before disappearing in search of her laptop “and I will do some property searching!” 

 

Withholding a disappointed sigh...Bruno smiled at her antics and nodded. “Sure thing.” 

 

She wasn’t stupid, she knew what he wanted. And it wasn’t that she didn’t want it either, quite the opposite. But once Aria had an instinct, an idea, she went with it. Nothing was going to derail her search. Besides, a little teasing went a long way. 

 


	3. Home

__

Mona had already taken off her heels before walking into the living room. While she did normally enjoy the sound and it made her feel a little better even after the shittiest of days… “Hanna?” She saw her girlfriend’s purse on the kitchen table. After their fight, she hadn’t heard from the blonde since. And the subject of said fight was really dumb in hindsight anyway. 

 

“Bedroom.” Hanna tiredly called from said room. It had just gone ten when the flight from Rosewood had landed. It wasn’t like it was especially exhausting or anything, but the devil herself (aka Claudia, her boss) had left what seemed like a bajillion voicemails during that fifty minute flight. So of course that lead to a not so pleasant cab conversation on the way back, which may or may not have lead to her quitting…whatever. It was unneeded drama and about damn time she walked the catwalk herself. So, after that exhausting day, lounging on the bed and watching Gossip Girl from the start (whilst planning on how to exactly defuse the argument from the prior night) was a necessity. And, to be frank, the most relaxation she had gotten in the two years of working for she-devil. 

 

“Oh honey…” Mona had seen this look many times before. She dropped her shoes near the door and held out the bag of food in her hands. “I went to the Greek place on my way home. I didn’t know if you’d be back but...I would have waited to eat it anyway.” It was an obvious peace offering but she held her ground and waited. 

 

Hanna shook her head in amazement as she got up in search of plates and cutlery. “You’re something else, babe.” The sound of clinking from the kitchen-diner signaled a victorious search, and within a minute she was dumping it all onto her drawers. “Like, you balance your courses whilst shaking down politicians. And you’re still the best damn girlfriend with getting us dinner and worrying about me.” Placing the food bag on the plates, she pulled Mona away from the door whilst wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck. “I’m like, the worst girlfriend ever. You’re not a crazy psychopath. I love you and- How was today?” She felt awful, the arguments were usually her fault. 

 

Mona leaned into her girlfriend’s touch and smiled. “I was worried about you. So I’m not really sure. I was distracted. But nothing went wrong so…” she shrugged. “You’re not the worst girlfriend ever. I love you too and...where did you run off to?” 

 

“Rosewood. Mom had a complete fashion disaster.” Hanna rolled her eyes. Apparently that warranted a trip down, and not a simple phone conversation. “And Elana’s a bitch who didn’t mention she now works at Radley or that she has a crush on Jenna. Yep. That’s a thing now. Rosewood still has its secrecy aesthetic.” She was getting off topic. “I’m sorry, really really sorry.” And Mona could say it was okay until the cows came home, but it didn’t excuse what she had said. “For the argument and the running off and…everything.” 

 

“I’m not mad. We both said things.” Mona smiled and leaned in closer for a tender kiss. “All is forgiven, Hanna. Sit. Eat. Relax.” 

 

Hanna had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from blurting out how that was highly controlling. Neither of them wanted a repeat of the argument. Besides, it probably wasn't meant to come across like that. Instead she smirked, pushed Mona onto their bed and laid on top of her with a giggle, scattering kisses across her girlfriend’s face as a way of lifting tension. “Sit? Done. Relax? Done. Eat? Working on it.” 

 

She arched a brow playfully. “You’re definitely working on something-Mmmm...Hanna.” Her back was rising as was her shirt. “Hanna…” she sighed into another kiss. 

 

“You look exhausted, and you’ve gotta up early, like always.” She hid the scowl because she knew Mona had done it for her, for five years. “You should get ready for bed. I’ll sort the dinner out so we can eat.” Hanna moved her hands to stroke her girlfriend's face, pressing a kiss to her face with a small smile. "Okay?" 

 

“I just got home…” Mona whined. “Stay here…” she huffed. The past few years she had sometimes taken the role of the irresponsible side of their relationship. And this was one of those times. The food had been sort of forgotten, she could smell it but-They hadn’t had a moment to themselves like this in months. Life had been getting in the way. 

 

There was no way she could argue against Mona and win. No way. It was practically part of her job description. So Hanna sighed, fixed a pout in place and flipped her hair back. “You can go put on your pjs, I can stay here and…watch.” She kissed her girlfriend’s forehead. “And then we can do whatever you want to do, and I’ll drive you to Yale tomorrow if you need more sleep. Okay?” Compromises weren’t really their thing, they had always practically been on the same page. 

 

She nodded smiling softly, feeling herself melt as she always did under the blue eyed gaze. “Thank you…” She kissed Hanna’s cheek and walked over to her closet. Because obviously their wardrobe selections were far too vast to fill just one. 

 

“It’s nothing.” Stretching out on the bed, Hanna flicked her attention between Mona and the tv, keeping her tone nonchalant. “You should look in the blue bag beside the shoe rack.” It was her version of an apology gift. With time to kill she had browsed the Rosewood Mall, and a certain set of pyjamas had caught her eyes. Mona had a thing for that brand since time had began- she wasn’t exaggerating, Mona had once waved a white bra by the very same brand as a truce signal. To not purchase the white set would have given her some bad cosmic karma. 

 

She smirked when she opened the bag. “I’m not sure if this is more of a gift for you or for me.” Layer by layer the business attire was removed and Mona kept her back to her girlfriend, knowing Hanna was trying to keep her eyes on the television but failing miserably. “But I appreciate it. Thanks, Honey.” Of course Hanna had removed the tags beforehand. (She knew Mona’s sizes for everything just as well as her own). The brunette climbed into bed beside the blonde, finally feeling the exhaustion settling in and yet, she didn’t really want to sleep since Hanna was hardly ever there lately. She could straight up mu-no. That wouldn’t do at all. Still, she was completely shocked Claudia was married. Just the name of that bitch made her angry. 

 

Having lost interest in the program, Hanna turned the tv off, preferring to just hold her clearly overworked girlfriend. “Eat and sleep, okay babe?” Her free hand was stroking the brunette’s hair. It was partially her fault that Mona had been more tense and prone to relapses lately, but that wasn’t going to be a problem for long. 

 

Mona nodded, feeling perfectly content in Hanna’s arms. “I missed you.” She turned around and placed a hand on the blonde’s cheek, her brown eyes tired but happy. “We’ve both been so busy lately. Maybe I…maybe I need to step back a little and take a break.” 

 

Hanna hummed in response, threading her fingers through the hair as she thought. “I think you need to take a break from something, otherwise you’ll burn yourself out. Either complete getting a masters in psychology...or continue with that political lobbying thing.” She smiled. “You’re amazing, but you don’t need to do both. And whatever you decide, I’ll support it.” It wasn’t their fault that they were so busy, it was just what they had to do to- “Oh yeah…” Hanna trailed off sheepishly “I’m going to be around more because I kinda, sorta, maybe toldClaudiathatI’dratherworkinamorguethanforhersothere’sliketheslightestpossabilitythatIquitthejob.” 

 

“You quit?” Mona sighed. “I hated her anyway…She was the worst. So...Let me talk to some of my Wall Street contacts. And we’ll see about getting you an interview. For now...I can take some time off and focus on school. I still have a certain five year old paycheck stocked away in a savings account. Though...we won’t even need it anyway. You’ll have a newer, better job in no time.” 

 

“Of course you’re going to take the academic route, that was so not predictable,” she tapped the brunette’s nose playfully.  “I’ve worked on establishing contacts for myself, anyways. I’m fairly certain at least one will commission a line.” That minor in business was going to be useful after all. 

 

The brunette rolled her eyes. “Well now that your life is all settled...what’s going on with you and Elana? You mentioned she’s got a thing for Jenna? I know you want to talk about it. Let it out.” 

 

“I just...Out of everyone she could like, it has to be Jenna. As in, bitch can’t see Jenna, because, hello, she’s The Jenna Thing!” Hanna exclaimed with a sigh of exasperation. “I honestly don’t know what’s worse. Feeling guilty because I let Ali get away with blinding the bitch, or feeling guilty because Elana wasn’t going to do anything because of that stupid handed down grudge.” A huff accompanied the small pout. “It’s whatever. I told her to go for it. So she did. And now they’ve got a date planned for Friday.” 

 

“You want it to be whatever but it’s not.” Mona gave her a look. “And that’s okay. I’m sure Elana appreciates the effort you’re making. Here’s something to consider though...Elana still hasn’t found a mate. It’s possible Jenna could be the one.” 

 

“Why’d you think I pushed her into it? I’m not gonna stand in the way of true love or- whatever the fuck it could be. That’s like, some bad karma right there.” She wasn’t stupid, that was always a possibility. Which was why Hanna had to suck it the hell up. For Elana. 

 

Mona nuzzled her neck and let out a yawn as she settled in further. “You’re cute when you care. Which you know...is pretty much all the time.” 

 

Humming in agreement, Hanna sat up and began to put the dinner on plates. “Not to be a mom or anything but,” she placed a plate on Mona’s lap after nudging her into a sitting position “you really do need to eat something, babe.” 

 

“Right...thank you.” Mona hadn’t realized how hungry she was until now. She must have been suppressing it. Oops. Best talk to her therapist about that one. 

 

Hanna just kissed her cheek in response before eating the food herself. She must have been fairly hungry, it didn’t take long at all to finish the food, and she soon found herself putting an empty plate back on her bedside table. A lot of demons had been kicked in the five years aftermath, and she couldn’t have been more proud of her friends and herself. 

 

“I’ll clean up. You can stay here.” She had missed this. The easy silence between them. Maybe Hanna quitting her job would really make things better. 

 

“Thanks, you’re the best.” Smiling tiredly, Hanna laid back down on her side, completely ready to fall prey to sleep’s grasps. 

 

When Mona returned from the kitchen, she just about melted at the sight of Hanna fast asleep. She curled up beside her girlfriend and smiled before drifting off to sleep. 


	4. Domestically In Love

The sound of heels clacking against the polished floors of the legend academy alerted the students of the formidable dean’s presence. Alison DiLaurentis. Both feared and yet respected by her students, who couldn’t help but part like the red sea for her to strut down the corridors (as she had always done, that much hadn’t changed in the five years). The only difference being the air of superiority she held: juvenile bitchiness long since exchanged for the more mature professionalism her position called for. And she did love her job, as shocking as it might have been to those who had known her in her own adolescent stages, and to the student body whom she harboured a secret affection for. It was a testament to how far she had matured, thinking otherwise would have simply been absurd, and she partly owed it to her constant companion on the journey to her redemption. Her girlfriend, Emily Fields–whom she was scouring the university for. 

 

Emily had been offered the position of gym teacher as soon as she was able to complete her training as a legend. Which she had done in the span of a year.(Alison had helped. A lot. And being an athlete beforehand had given her a strong advantage) Tradition had been shattered by David who had given Alison the position of dean. After Midge had officially gone through her coronation he had stepped down from being a mentor and took care of military affairs exclusively in the capital. Louis loved his position as the Art History professor so Emily had been all too grateful to stick with what she knew. “That was amazing James. Keep it up and I’ll see you tomorrow!” He dipped his head shyly and picked his bag. And then the bear caught an all too familiar scent once they were alone. “Masking, Ali? You love the shadows a little too much.” 

 

“Not nearly as much as I love the spotlight,” Alison quipped as she sauntered out of the darkness, tossing blonde hair over her shoulder “nor as much as you love seeing me in such lighting.” Of course she had found Emily in the gym, working outside of her official office hours. And as usual, Alison’s eyes surveyed the expanse of skin on show, only slightly upturning her nose at the ever-present and ever disgusting smell of sweat–only partially obscured by the brunette’s natural scent. “James has really improved, but could you tell the kid to invest in some deodorant? Personal hygiene seems to escape the majority of the students’ notice.” 

 

“I’ll mention it to him.” Emily knew Alison was only being blunt since it was just the two of them and she had been working late too many times this week. “Sorry to keep you waiting…” Flirtation was prominent in her tone as she smiled, enjoying the way Ali was looking at her. Occasionally her shyness did show up but it wasn’t as large of a presence anymore. 

 

“Mhm, you better be.” The typical smirk appeared as Alison placed a hand on one of her hips. “I don’t need to remind you that I usually berate people for that. But seeing as it's you…I’ll make an exception.” 

 

“I appreciate it, Dean DiLaurentis.” Emily stepped up to Ali and gently pulled her close. “Thank god it’s Friday, right?” She joked, while feeling very smug about the fact that her girlfriend kept staring at her lips. 

 

Dipping her head in agreement, Alison wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. “A whole weekend to ourselves, with not too many duties impeding us.” Grinning slyly, she batted her eyelashes. “Whatever are we going to do?” She knew full well what they were going to do. It was an established routine they had, impulsive night outs long since traded for quiet night ins, watching Emily train and, of course, helping the brunette shower. That wasn’t to say they had abandoned spontaneous dates, quite the opposite, Alison loved to keep the brunette on her toes. She had to maintain some of her chaotic legacy, after all. But it was surprising, how quickly they had settled into a domestic dynamic.  

 

Emily smirked, suddenly dipping Alison, thoroughly enjoying the gasp emitted from the perfect pink lips before they were captured by her own, letting the recklessness that Alison brought out of her take over since they were alone. “I may have planned a few surprises since I’ve been working so much.” 

 

Initially taken aback by the sudden change in posture, Alison tightened her hold on the brunette whilst giggling into the kiss. Even after all these years, Emily never failed to sweep her off her feet. The literal sense being far more satisfactory. “Oh really?” She questioned, parting once that bitch known as air became an issue. “And what might those surprises be, exactly?” 

 

“You’ll know when we get home. I called in a few favours. I’ll drive. The sooner we lock up, the sooner you’ll see what I have in mind.” 

 

“There’s no need for that,” a strand of blonde hair was twirled around her finger as Alison smiled deviously “I may or may not have made a few professors I particularly dislike stay behind to cover detentions.” If there was one thing that hadn’t changed, it was her discontempt for certain authority figures, and her ability to toy with them. A relatively harmless way to get her kicks, whilst putting bitches back in their place. 

 

“Has Dan Polarson been giving you a hard time again?” There was a slight growl in Emily’s voice. She knew Alison was more than capable of handling him but the mechanics instructor was the most hotheaded of her coworkers and Alison did love to push his buttons. 

 

Alison hummed whilst smirking. She had become all too familiar with rilling the Polarson men, and it had yet to become mundane. “I think it’s safe to say I’ve put him in his place. He’s learning, albeit slowly, but I’d expect no less from teaching an old dog new tricks.”

 

Emily rolled her eyes but she was smiling. “Well...then let’s go home. And no. I will not have sex with you in the parking lot despite it being your school. Stop sending me images.” Alison had gotten really good at visualisation since she knew it was just another way to get under her girlfriend’s skin. But Emily had never blocked Alison’s signature from reaching her anyway. 

 

Taking Emily’s hand in her own, Alison couldn’t help the cheshire cat grin that spread across her face as she lead them out of the academy building. “You mentioned nothing about not having sex in the car, though, which doesn’t necessarily have to remain on school grounds.” 

 

“You can wait. I told you...surprises await you when we get home.” Emily opened the passenger door for Ali. “Don’t you trust me?” She had dropped her voice to a whisper while nipping the blonde’s ear while holding Ali close from behind. “You do know that I want you, right?” There was that growl that Emily kept hidden unless she wanted to fluster the ever so suave Alison. She was quite proud of the fact that she was the only one who truly knew how to push the blonde’s buttons. 

 

Huffing in annoyance as she slid into the driver’s seat, Alison side-eyed her girlfriend whilst clipping her seatbelt in, decidedly not focusing on the flush taking residence.“You know I trust you,” she leaned over to punctuate the statement by kissing the brunette’s cheek “but you also know that I hate waiting. For surprises, for you,” her hands travelled downwards to roam Emily’s chest, smirking when she heard a hitch of breath, the desired effect. “I’m very, very impatient sometimes. Especially when it comes to you, darling.” 

 

“I was supposed to be driving.” Emily was grinning. “Just don’t do anything too crazy on the road, okay?” She never meant it. Alison brought out her reckless and that really hadn’t changed. 

 

Kicking the car into gear, tires screeching against the tarmac, Alison left the academy in her dust. “Our life once relied on crazy, sweetie.” She laughed as the wind whipped at her blonde mane. “The fast pace day to day is still the only thing that keeps me sane, sometimes.” 

 

When they got to the estate, Emily ended up carrying Ali bridal style into the house, making sure to place a kiss on her mate’s neck as she walked down the stone pathway. “Open your eyes.” 

 

“I still think it’s childish how you insisted I do it in the first place.” Alison had agreed though, only to be immediately lifted into her girlfriend’s arms with an undignified yelp of surprise. She wasn’t sure what to expect as her eyes opened. 

 

Rose petals, candles, champagne...and there was steak on the table. Emily had called in a favor from Midge. “Surprise…” She smiled. 

 

A gasp escaped as Alison took it all in. “Em…” Using her hold on the brunette’s neck, she lifted herself up to kiss her girlfriend, pouring everything she felt into that one simple act. “You’re so incredible…I- This is one of the most romantic things you’ve ever…I love you.” Words seemed to be failing her, so Alison did the one thing she had always prided herself on. She kissed Emily, again. 

 

“i love you too.” She said sheepishly, feeling shyness overtake her with the way Alison was looking at her. “I...I just wanted us to remember why we’re here. We’ve been so busy with work...and you said you missed me. So...last Sunday I went to lunch with Midge and she helped.” 

 

“That sly bitch, I could tell she was hiding something when she had her unexpected visit.” Alison huffed with an eyeroll, making a mental note to thank the monarch later with a surprise of her own. “But I don’t need all of this to remind me why I’m here…not when I have you.” God, Emily Fields had turned her into such a sap over the years. Not that she cared anymore. 

 

“She’s a better liar than I am.” Emily replied with a giggle. When Ali said things like that she just melted and their lips met, the food forgotten. At least for now. 


	5. Be My Great Escape

 

“Good evening...are you an alumni?” Oh he was so young and trying to seem so worldly. How sweet. 

 

“Who,me? No. No, no...I’ve never been to such a fine establishment.” Flinna trilled. 

 

“But where did you go?” Asked his dark haired companion. 

 

“Smith.” Two idiots. Lovely. 

 

“Smith? Not Ivy League but pretty damn close.” Said the redheaded boy who spoke first. 

 

Flinna fluttered her lashes. “You’re too kind.” Get lost barfbag. 

 

“I could be kinder. How about we-“ 

 

“SPENCER!” Thank all the deities ever...Flinna could handle the idiots who looked right through her new suit she may have just bought in New York just for the occasion of picking up her girlfriend for the long awaited winter break but she didn’t want to. She had missed the younger woman far too much. Skype calls, a canceled thanksgiving break visit, sexting...it hadn’t felt like enough. And finally...the fall semester had come to an end. 

 

The sight that had greeted Spencer upon exiting the lecture hall was something she neither had the patience nor energy to tolerate. “You two must be freshman,” her practiced stare of cold impassivity looked between the two as her arms folded with an exasperated sigh “not recognising inconsistencies with behaviour and language can and will be your downfall. So, I’ll plainly say what is so clearly being presented to you. Leave her the fuck alone.” Once they had fled the fury that could only arise from a three hour lecture with her least favourite professor (it still fathomed her how coffee was all but illegal in his lecture hall, when he insisted on delivering the most monotonous lectures)  Spencer had a clear path to walk over to her girlfriend. “You’re early,” she mumbled as her arms looped around the empress’ neck, pulling them both into a sorely needed kiss--made a tad less publicly acceptable with the heat of minor jealousy simmering below the brunette’s surface. 

 

“There was less Connecticut traffic than expected.” Flinna breathed back before their lips met again, enjoying Spencer’s careless behavior, noting how incredibly hot her girlfriend looked and-was that new perfume? She felt a little dizzy when they collected themselves. “Little cold for a skirt, Hastings.” 

 

“You’re just used to Magebridge’s near constant tropics.” With the little distance now between them, Spencer let her eyes roam almost hungrily over Flinna’s form. “New suit for the occasion? You didn’t have to go to such extremities, your highness.”   

 

“I had business in New York, anyway...wasn’t hard to call in a favor. But it’s not the only new thing I found. The rest just isn’t for public eyes, Harvard.” Flinna felt a thrill rush through her as she saw the brown eyes darken slightly followed by a sharp intake of breath. 

 

Spencer took Flinna’s hand in her own, eagerly tugging them in the direction of her apartment. “Well then, that’s all the more reason to get you home. You look like you need a drink,” she looked backwards to survey her girlfriend, noting the rather tired appearance before inquiring “I take it the business was rather irksome for you. Luckily, I don’t have turn up for work until tomorrow evening.” Her smirk was sly and prominent in her tone. 

 

“So the internship is going well, then?” Flinna couldn’t help the smile. Spencer’s eagerness just made her melt and it didn’t ever seem to go away. “And I would love a drink. I had to be sober the whole time I was in the city. It was terrible.” She said with a dramatic sigh and a pout in place. 

 

“I know the feeling. Professor Barker considers coffee to be illegal, his lectures are torture. But I’ve got a cabinet of alcohol waiting for you to deplete.” As long as Flinna didn’t get too drunk it wouldn’t be a problem. But they might as well kick the holidays off with a bang, considering how tiring the term had been. “The internship is going well, although I’d much rather be shouting at imbeciles in court. Speaking of, how’s everything back in Magebrige? Are you still coping okay?” 

 

“Mostly...Midge and David have been great. Which is why I’m able to stay here. Midge has been telling me I work too hard.” Flinna was itching to touch Spencer’s legs, she wasn’t even thinking about the liquor cabinet. She could get hammered whenever. “Harvard...I could care less about the vintage scotch or bourbon. I missed you. And you look mouthwatering right now.” She pressed the slightly taller brunette against her apartment door, hands reaching to grab Spencer’s ass as a rough kiss began. 

 

Spencer couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. Keeping one hand on Flinna’s blazer, tugging her closer, she used the other to attempt to work the keys into the lock. Grinning in triumph when the lock clicked, she kicked the door open, dragged them both through the door. It was closed with a thud as she slammed Flinna’s back against it, working frantically to undress the monarch. “I missed you too, but you’re far too dressed for my liking.” 

 

They never made it to the bed, clothes were everywhere in the living room. “Where is this new perfume from?” Flinna asked as she nuzzled Spencer’s neck. “I really like it.” They were cuddling on a the couch now, too exhausted to move. 

 

“Our up and coming fashion prodigy is trialling out a perfume collection. Something to do with a text you sent complaining about the lack of cosmetics in your store?” Spencer rested her head atop Flinna’s with a contented smile. “Do you still need that drink?” She wasn’t sure how long they had been otherwise occupied, but a dull thirst was beginning to make an appearance. 

 

“I do. Scotch would be amazing right now. And I don’t know if you know but...Hanna is working on her own independent line. She quit working for the other company. Which is great. I hate Claudia. I warned Hanna but you know how stubborn she is.” 

 

Groaning as she rose, Spencer shook her head whilst padding over to the kitchen. “She what?! That girl, I swear to god, will be the death of herself. Why didn’t she just hold off until she had gotten another job- I’ll call her later. Oh, and Aria sent her newest transcripts, they’re on top of the coffee table, for you to take back. Apparently Dom  _ has  _ to have the one signed?” A few moments later, she plopped back down next to Flinna, handing over the glass of Scotch as she sipped her own glass of red wine. “You didn’t go into much detail of the business earlier. Want to talk about it?” 

 

Flinna took a long drink of scotch before answering. “I had to find some new models for my latest line. Hanna has been producing designs faster than anyone I’ve ever worked with. So I had to make a bigger budget for the spring and hire twice the amount of people than I normally need. I’m just exhausted…” And she looked it. 

 

“You know that she's like an excitable puppy with anything to do with fashion. I'm sure she'd tone it down if you told her." Spencer placed her glass on the table, then tucked herself into Flinna's side. “We’re together now, though. So take a break. I wouldn’t be opposed to taking it easy for a while, enjoying your company…not leaving the bed for hours on end…” 

 

“If I didn’t know any better, Harvard…” Flinna began kissing down Spencer’s neck, smirking as she did so. “I would think you’re trying to seduce me…” 

 

In a single swift movement, Spencer had straddled her girlfriend. Leaning down to place a short, lingering kiss on the oh so enticing lips. “Maybe I am.” 

 

Flinna was glad they were alone because a girlish giggle followed the kiss. “Good…” She ran her hands down Spencer’s legs, noting the lack of smoothness and finding it endearing. “Seduce me...tell me how you want me and how much.” How dare Spencer Hastings make her quiver the way she did. Not that she really cared anymore. She didn’t. 

 

“I’ve always found that actions speak louder than words, so,” Spencer dropped her voice to a low husk, trailing her fingers down Flinna’s chest. “Why don’t I just show you instead?” It was a rhetorical question, not that Flinna would have been able to answer anyway. The response had been silenced with the sound of moans,  that the brunette had longed to hear for months, as her mouth and teeth worked down her girlfriend’s neck. 

 

**December 23rd**

“Harvard…” Flinna was smirking, always enjoying how cranky and cute Spencer was in the morning before her coffee. “Time to get up…”

 

Muttering a low “fuck off” whilst stretching, Spencer got up without complaint, heading straight for the kitchen. They had to wake up early in order to travel to Magebrige, and while Spencer wasn’t at all opposed to spending the holiday away from her family (Melissa was busy anyways, so they had agreed to meet after New Years), she was opposed to leaving without having at least one mug of coffee. 

 

“I made enough for six cups, Spence.” Flinna couldn’t help letting her eyes roam over the canvas of skin covered in multiple bites and bruises that she was responsible for. “Do you want actual breakfast with your coffee?” 

 

With a cup of coffee in hand, Spencer turned around to face her girlfriend, simply staring at her until the first few tentative sips had been taken. “I’m not that hungry, I ate a lot last night.” She couldn’t help but smirk. 

 

“What part of ‘actual breakfast’ didn’t you hear?” Flinna put a hand on her hip with a smile. “I know you had a big meal of me...but you should eat food. It’s a long journey.” 

 

“I’ll be fine, mom. Thank you for the concern.” Spencer rolled her eyes with a grin. 

 

“Gee..is there a kink you haven’t told me about?” Flinna asked before pouring bourbon into her own coffee. 

 

Coffee went everywhere as Spencer spluttered in shock, coughing a little before regaining her composure. “No, no there isn’t.” Her eyes narrowed. “And you just made me waste perfectly good coffee. Bitch.” 

 

Flinna burst out laughing and almost choked on her own. “I love you.” She said with an all too sweet smile when she caught her breath. 

 

Folding her arms and maintaining her glare, Spencer shook her head. “I sorely dislike you right now.” Reaching an arm to the side, she grabbed Flinna’s discarded bourbon bottle, keeping her eyes locked with her girlfriend’s whilst tipping the contents to the floor in an ‘accidental’ motion. “Oops.” 

 

“Really Spencer?” Flinna rolled her eyes. “That’s the booze you paid for. On that note...I’ll just shower alone.” She was about to walk away before she fucking slipped on the whiskey and fell oh so gracefully on her bare ass. “Perfect.” 

 

Slowly clapping her hands, Spencer walked around the counter to stand in front of the fallen monarch. “‘I’m pretty sure that’s not a correct method to shower.” 

 

“Fuck off, Spencer. We gonna continue this silly game of passive aggressive or are you gonna help me up?” She was fairly certain there wasn’t a bruise but she was in pain. 

 

Spencer pretended to think about it for a moment before extending her hand and pulling Flinna up. “Go shower, we need to leave soon.” 

 

“Thank you.” Flinna chirped as she rose to her feet and then walked over to the bathroom while swaying her hips. 

 

Shaking her head in mild amusement, Spencer turned back to her coffee. They had a tight schedule to adhere to, and that wasn’t just going to fly out the window with her girlfriend’s antics. 

 

“Welcome back Harvard…” Flinna could see Spencer was just about to drift off again when the plane had landed. Yes. She had bought a realm traversing jet. Well...more like paid for it to be invented purely for Spencer. The boat was a little old fashioned and not nearly as comfortable. 

 

“Are we there already? Good. I need to move, I can’t feel anything.” Spencer groaned while stretching her legs with what room was available. Travel was one thing she could never see herself enjoying. Quite frankly, it had amazed her how Aria had done her worldwide adventure. 

 

Flinna smirked. “Well...I suppose there is only one thing I can do then.” She lifted Spencer up bridal style and carried her out of the plane. “You want me to put you down or…?” 

 

“Yes, yes I want you to put me down.” Spencer huffed with an eyeroll. “This is very undignifying.” The fact that she found it highly romantic would remain unspoken. She was a Hastings first and foremost, and dignity was paramount. 

 

Flinna raised an eyebrow and gently put her down. “Home?” She held out one hand and then waved the other in a sweeping motion. “Don’t worry about your stuff. Currently it’s in my room.” 

 

Spencer took Flinna’s hand. “I wasn’t worried. Home sounds great.” So she wanted to spend more time alone with Flinna before they spent the holidays with everyone else. Sue her. 

 

As they walked into the palace together, David and Midge were sitting in the throne room. David got up and ran towards Spencer, hugging her tightly before loosening his hold and grinning. “You’re back!” 

 

Laughing when she felt David pick her up in his enthusiastic hug, Spencer couldn’t help but roll her eyes. For a dragon, he sure had a soft centre. “You say that like you weren’t expecting me. We always come back for the holidays, David.” She nodded in Midge’s direction. “But it's great to finally see you both.” 

 

“Look...Alison gets the job done but I think I enjoy your company more.” He said with a wink while ruffling the brown waves. 

 

“Flightfoot…”   

 

“Beastly Polarson.” 

 

Midge giggled and hugged the empress. “Did you find anything in New York?” She whispered. 

 

“A few maybes. But nothing that screamed ‘yes’.” 

 

“Alison does things in a more unorthodox fashion with a side of dramatic flare.” It wasn’t surprising that David favoured her more methodically tame approaches. Didn’t stop the smug grin from appearing, though. She turned to Flinna, folding her arms whilst tilting her head in curiosity. “And what, exactly, wasn’t screaming yes?”

 

“I...Nothing. I just forgot about your heightened senses on the island. Midge? Would you mind coming with me for a moment?” Flinna was paler than she normally was with panic. 

 

“Sure. We’ll only be a moment, Spencer.” Midge linked Flinna’s arm with hers to comfort her friend and bit her lip to stifle the laughter threatening to pour out of her mouth as they walked upstairs to Flinna’s room. 

 

Something was up with both monarchs, and Spencer was determined to figure it out. Later, though. For now, her attention resided with David and his updates on the state of military affairs.

 

David smiled as he watched his wife walk away before turning to Spencer. “Everything has been pretty quiet still. Ever since Alison has taken up the position of dean, grades and test scores have gone through the roof. My father would never believe such a thing could happen with a woman in power. As for the current generation...Elana is still in Rosewood and everyone else has just been living life. Coffee?” He pointed to the pot he had just made in honor of her arrival. 

“That was way too close!” Flinna sighed as she closed the door.

 

“I’m sorry. I got excited. It’s just...you want to propose! This is huge! And you finally feel like she’s ready! That’s even more huge. Downright gigantic if you ask me.” 

 

“Stop it.” Flinna was blushing. “I...I was thinking of perhaps asking her about the…” 

 

“Our traditions?” A smirk appeared on the maroon lips. “You’re not exactly subtle.” 

 

“Well...I-She does hate surprises.” 

 

“Not the good kind. She’s gotten better. Breathe. Talk to her. You’ve got this. She won’t say no...at the very least it’ll be a ‘not right now’. You know that.” 

 

“I’m still scared.” 

 

“Don’t be.” Midge took both of Flinna’s hands in hers. “You can do this. I promise.” 

 

A fond smile appeared as Spencer poured herself a cup. “You know me well,” she took a small sip, eyes still fixated on his while forming her route of attack. “I’m glad to hear that the younger generations are taking their studies seriously. Lord knows half the counties wouldn’t be in the near catastrophic states they are, if education and diverse experience had been enforced. Alternate lifestyles like same-sex marriage, for instance, would greatly improve tolerances if taught at a young age to be acceptable and therefore not alternate.” There, that wasn’t too invasive. Perfectly subtle. 

 

“It’s not considered alternative unless social conditioning makes it so. Have you thought about getting married, Spencer?” He knew what she was doing. So he decided to throw it back at her. 

 

“Have I ever struck you as the type of girl to dream about weddings and marriage, David? No, I haven’t thought about it.” That was a little lie. Spencer had entertained the thought once. Recently. Okay so yes, there had been that other time, but Aria had been sworn to explicit secrecy to not divulge the contents of Spencer’s grade 6 french book. It was just plain embarrassing. 

 

“Well...is it something you would be opposed to or has it just never really been in the cards for you? I mean...did you ever have an image of you and Toby settling down together?” He knew she was lying but was now fully invested. 

 

“No, I never thought of marrying Toby. Or anyone else for that matter. Marriage is…Well, it’s just another legal document to entwine family trees and provide further restrictions on the sharing of possessions. Besides, it’s far too much of a show these days. The traditional sentiment of vowing responsibility, commitment, love and all that, can be proved and demonstrated without the ceremony.” So her own parent’s marriage had helped in making her bitter to the notion, big deal. Most often than not, marriage ended in divorce. And then remarriage. Followed by divorce. An endless cycle of misery perpetuated by hope. 

 

“You know...I almost didn’t propose to Midge.” David felt a touch of worry and sympathy for Flinna. If the empress got rejected...it would be his fault and Midge’s for encouraging her to do this. 

 

For some reason, Spencer could envision that perfectly. Maybe her own conflicting emotions allowed her to be empathetic to the younger David’s plight. “But you did. So what swayed your judgement?” 

 

“I made out with the Greek goddess of love. She was…testing my loyalty to Midge. And even though...she compelled me to strip and she also happened to be naked…” He blushed a little. “I told her to stop. And when I had passed the test, I asked how this proved how I would be a good husband. And she told me that she hadn’t said that. I had. So I proposed. And here we are. I was with the epitome of sex and beauty...the actual idea of love...but I couldn’t enjoy it. All I could think of was how much I loved Midge.” 

 

“But that love didn’t have to translate to a legally restricting contract. How much you love a person shouldn’t need to be proved by yet more labels. It doesn’t really change anything. So why did the concept of marriage appeal to you?” 

 

David smiled. He could see she wanted an answer to what she was feeling. She knew. She just couldn’t say it. And that was fine. “Because for me...Marriage is an expression of love. And Midge...she was very much like Flinna when I met her. They were always together. Drinking, partying, bar hopping...and I was the golden boy. My father had groomed me to be his legacy. Even though I would much rather read a book than run the legend...I did everything to be perfect. But Midge changed me. And I wanted her to know that. I wanted us to grow together. To be different together. I keep her grounded and she takes control. We’re a team. And I love that. I don’t...I don’t think that would have happened if we hadn’t gotten married. But maybe that’s just the traditional values talking…” He smirked at her knowingly. “You’re making it sound so technical...but it doesn’t have to be. It’s a partnership. And unless you plan to break said partnership...I don’t find it restricting at all. Then again...Midge and I have an open marriage. Mostly just when it comes to intimacy.” David shrugged. “It’s an option if that’s what you and your partner want.” 

 

“I just don’t see the point in it. At all, really. Marriage isn’t everything a relationship should be built and structured on.” Spencer shrugged. “It doesn’t matter either way. It’s not like I’m getting married anytime soon.” She was subtly watching his reactions. 

 

“You’re right. This is all hypothetical. How are you and Flinna doing right now?” She could have passed for a much more predatory legend the way her eyes followed him. 

 

He was lying. How he changed the topic to her relationship after conceding made that obvious. “We’re fine. Distance still isn’t an issue.” 

 

“Speaking of...Hello, darling! Everything alright?” David always brightened considerably when Midge was in the room. 

 

“Peachy.” Flinna said with a glance in the queen’s direction. 

 

“Yes, yes...everything is fine. Flinna was just...overreacting.” 

 

“I was-“ The empress became silent when Midge cleared her throat. “You’re right. I suppose I was. Did we miss anything, Spence?” 

 

Shaking her head in response, Spencer studied the three older adults greatly. She wasn’t going to let on that she had her suspicions. No. A close eye would need to be kept on everything, especially Flinna, until she had tangible evidence to go on. “David and I were just conversing about the Legend, actually. And how he came to propose to Midge. Nothing you don’t already know.” 

 

“How he-Right. Well...That must have been very...interesting for you.” Flinna was blushing as she cleared her throat. She had been doing so well until now. Spencer was going to know. She already knew. And the worst of it...she might say no. 

 

“It was very interesting. I may not have such an active role in the Legend nowadays, but it’s always beneficial to remain informed with current affairs. Communication is imperative, as is not hiding things. Wouldn’t you agree, Flinna?” Perhaps she was being to hasty in backing her girlfriend into a corner. But it was needed, for the sake of further evidence so Spencer could later process and plan. 

 

“I...Absolutely, Spencer.” Flinna was breaking. She looked to Midge for help. 

 

“David! Why don’t you and I leave these two fine young ladies to have a chat? Alone.” Midge knew when it was time to let go of the romance of a surprise. Green eyes locked with Flinna’s blue with a clear message.  _ “Tell her.”  _

 

David nodded. “Yes. Why don’t we finish that paperwork we started last night?” 

 

Midge smirked. “Ah. Yes. That contract definitely needs some more thorough examination…” 

 

“If you need assistance with legalities, I’m sure Flinna won’t mind me taking a quick look. It’s not like we have anything particularly life changing to discuss.” She was challenging the empress, a dynamic that founded and drove their relationship. 

 

“And that’s where you’re wrong, Harvard.” Flinna snapped, noting Spencer’s challenge and diving in wholeheartedly. “Besides...I’m fairly certain you’re not welcome to join such a discussion.” 

 

Midge looked Spencer up and down,undressing the younger girl with her wicked green eyes. “She’s only welcome if she wants to be and you aren’t opposed either.” 

 

“‘Midge…” David was slightly embarrassed at the idea of Spencer-He saw her as a little sister. 

 

“And…um- On tha- that note,” Spencer curled her nose in abject disgust upon realisation of what ‘paperwork’ meant “I’m going to…I’m going to go to my old room.” Her arms folded as she stared at Flinna, narrowing her eyes her temper rose. “Alone. Don’t you come near me.” And with that, she stalked out of the throne room, slamming the doors shut.  

 

“Flinna, I’m sorry.” Midge reached out to touch her arm but the empress smacked her hand away. 

 

“Don’t. Just go. Go be in love and happily married somewhere else. I...I need to be here. And catch up on my drinking. The twelve will do.” She said with a huff, taking out the silver bottle, opening it and taking a long swig. 

 

“A-Alright.” Midge took David’s hand in hers and walked up the stairs. 

 

When she had arrived at her old room, Spencer made sure to slam the door once more. She knew they would all hear. And she couldn’t care less. Her panic was near crisis level because she was pretty sure Flinna was going to propose. Sooner or later. So Spencer did the one thing she always did when a situation became too much for her to process. She took out her phone and texted Aria. 

 

Aria had just gotten out of the shower with Bruno and saw her phone go off. “Spencer. She knows.” She gave her boyfriend an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry…” 

 

He kissed her and gently pushed her towards the bed with a sigh. “Go. Now I’ll be at work on time. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” She called out before not texting but calling Spencer. This was not the time for texting. Flinna had mentioned it to all of them. Alison had been the worst, laughing at the empress and making comments about the Hastings divorce. Hanna had been all starry eyed before saying that Spencer would totally flip. And Emily had reined Ali in and apologized to Flinna. Unfortunately Mona had been at work that day and hadn’t cared to comment in the group text Hanna had made. 

 

Spencer picked up on the first ring. “That bitch. How dare she. She didn’t even ask for  _ my  _ opinion on this, Aria. Marriage is supposed to be primarily based on communication. Bull-fucking-shit.” She seethed, words coated with venom. “Flinna couldn't even get that right. Whatever. I’m coming back.” 

 

“She was trying to be romantic and surprise you. She spoke to all of us. She’s been very nervous you would reject her. You need to calm down. You’re afraid. You’re projecting panic as anger. Drop it, Spencer. You and I both know you’re just scared.” 

 

“You don’t surprise someone like this without attempting to get their views on it.  _ Their _ views. Not what their friends might think they’d like. I’m not panicking. I’m pissed. And I’m coming home. I’m over this. I’m done. This- whatever this is- honestly I thought she was smarter than this- Whatever, it’s over.” 

 

“Spencer...please. Calm down. She loves you.” Aria was worried now. Actually worried. Flinna could fly off the handle and Spencer could too. She might have to call Elana and tell her what was going on. As well as the rest of her friends. 

 

Spencer’s wand was right where she always left it, atop her desk along with numerous stationery utensils. A quick wave and mutter had her bags appear at her feet. “Love needs communication and trust. She’s broken both of those. I’m done.” Thankfully she had travelled light. The rest of the bags weren’t needed. The presents for everyone could remain. “Think I could magic myself out of here, or should I call in a favour from Tauros?” 

 

“Spencer...at least tell her you’re leaving. Don’t just run. Please. Calm down.” Aria was trying not to have a panic attack. Everything was going the opposite of what she had hoped. “The barrier is probably too big for you to get through yourself so you should probably talk to Tauros.” 

 

“No. I don’t want to talk to her right now. If she couldn’t be bothered, nor can I. The alcoholic can talk to her precious bottles.” She vaguely remembered where Tauros lived. So Spencer grabbed her suitcase by the handle and walked out of her room. “Have you got room for one more? Or should I call Melissa?” Desperate times. 

 

“No. You can stay here.” Aria was giving in. “Let me know when you’re here. Please be careful.” She was holding back a panic attack and wished Bruno was still here. 

 

“I will. And Aria? I know you’re panicking. I can hear it. But I’m completely calm. Nothing is going to happen. Breathe. You won’t be affected by this. It’s all fine.” And just as easily as she had entered, Spencer exited the palace, back turned to all its inhabitants. 

 

“No it’s not.” Aria whispered after Spencer hung up. 

 

“She’s gone…” Flinna sobbed. “She’s gone. I ruined everything…” 

 

“You didn’t. But you need to put the bottle down and sleep it off. It’ll all be alright.” Elana’s voice was gentle. “Stop drinking. Please.” 

 

“But-“

 

“Sleep. Please. Let us take care of you, your grace.” 

 

“I love you, Elana.”

 

“I love you too, Flinna.” 

 


	6. She Could Be The One

**An October Friday**

 

Elana was buzzing with nervous energy and trying not to think about how much she wanted a drink. Hanna had been able to visit and help her out. They had both decided on a maroon dress shirt and black skinny jeans. “Simple but sexy!” The blonde had chirped while making sure her friend’s cleavage was on display by unbuttoning the shirt a little lower than Elana had originally intended. Elana checked the clock. 7:02. Jenna should be here any minute. 

 

The taxi had parked a few minutes later, and after a few seconds of thumbling over the change Jenna had said her thanks and left. She had an address, but without sight it was practically useless. Hopefully Elana would remember the slight issue and come out to get her. Then again, the brunette had probably forgotten that detail- knowing her she had most likely gotten all dressed up when it wasn’t needed. Toby had, surprisingly, helped her to get ready with telling her what options of outfits she could wear. He had always cared too much despite how poorly she had treated him. Hearing her phone begin to ring, Jenna reached into her black dress pocket (Toby had assured her that the white spotted dress was the shortest she owned) and pressed the indent which would accept the call. “Hello, who is- Oh Elana, wonderful. No I’m not running late, I think I’m on the curb outside of your apartment. Are you sure that’s- Okay, I’ll hear you in a few. Bye.” She hadn’t remembered, but that was okay. The brunette was coming down now. 

 

Elana was still a little awestruck by how effortlessly makeup and everything else was put together. Must be muscle memory. She knew Jenna wasn’t very popular even as an educator so it wasn’t likely anyone besides Toby had assisted her. And incredibly self sufficient. Which was one of the many reasons she found Jenna so...compelling. “Jenna, you look wonderful.” She took the other woman’s hand in hers and felt that familiar hum of electricity that always appeared whenever physical contact happened between them. Not that she would ever keep track. Don’t be silly. She pressed her lips to Jenna’s hand. An old fashioned move but a better flirtatious tactic than any she would normally use. Touch, tone and body language. She lifted her head up but kept her hand in Jenna’s. “Shall we?” 

 

“I would say the same about you, Elana, but circumstances don’t allow for that possibility. So I must assume you look as lovely as ever.” Jenna wasn’t going to admit that the move left her a little flustered (it totally had) because obviously it was perpetuating several demeaning stereotypes and she simply couldn't have that. So she cleared her throat with a smirk. “Unless you have other plans on how to romance me, then we should.” Playfully casual. Her second most natural tone. 

 

“I-I mean-Yes. Absolutely. Let’s.” And once again...Elana’s face was on fire and she was left a stammering mess. She was beginning to wonder why Jenna had such an effect on her. Unless-no. She had put all that behind her. In Rosewood she was just another girl on a date. And she intended to keep it that way. Besides...Jenna probably didn’t-Okay, at least she was walking into the restaurant with Jenna at her side. She was overthinking this. “Is a booth okay?” 

 

“More than okay.” It would provide a greater sense of intimacy and privacy for Elana, so that was all that mattered. Besides, Jenna had felt a sudden surge in the brunette’s body warmth, which she usually associated with blushing. Elana did that a lot around her. And if Jenna couldn’t see that, then no one else could. That was just how it worked. 

 

“Good. Great.” She hated how nervous she was. Did Jenna ever get nervous? She didn’t seem the type to. Elana was studying her and wondering all the same. She felt so off her game. Jenna intimidated her which didn’t help the attraction she felt at all. For the first time in years...she hoped this date wouldn’t be a disaster. 

 

After feeling her way and sliding into the booth with more grace than anyone in her position could muster, just call it a Jenna thing, Jenna linked her hands and rested her chin atop them. “So, Elana, how are you today?” Small talk was a great way to settle the brunette down. It had been proven many times before. Besides, it would just be cruel if Jenna started to play with her food before the courses arrived. 

 

“I’m good. I had the day off today. Hasn’t happened in a little while.” She laughed. “I almost wasn’t sure what to with myself when they called this morning and told me they didn’t need me.” Elana was starting to relax now, the tension in her shoulders was fading. 

 

“So what did you do with yourself? I can’t imagine you spent all day preparing for tonight.” That wasn’t true at all, Jenna could just picture Elana panicking with all that time on her hands. Such a pity she couldn’t see the finished project. The visual image of a flustered Elana was enough to bring a smirk to her face, though. 

 

“Well no...Hanna stopped by for a visit. We went to lunch.” Not exactly a lie but not entirely the truth either. Hanna had spent the day interrogating her and analyzing every Jenna  interaction ever over lunch that the blonde insisted on paying for. 

 

“So you had to endure a passive aggressive interrogation disguised as a friendly catch-up.” Jenna hummed as if in thought. “Hmm, no. I’d rather have crows peck my eyes out.” Being blind didn’t bother her anymore. It had gotten to the point where she could make dark jokes about it. The shock factor was particularly satisfying. 

 

“Well...Hanna and I haven’t been able to see each other a lot with her work schedule being so crazy. So believe it or not...I had missed her shenanigans. What about you? How was your day?” She wanted to know absolutely everything about Jenna. The air of mystery was cliche but still sexy, dammit. 

 

Jenna sighed with a slight frown. “Teaching life skills to the students is always more challenging on a Friday. But it wasn’t all bad. Most of them are beginning to settle down so that’s-” The topic of conversation was getting boring. Something Jenna despised. Her life was anything but. “Reconnecting with Toby was a great idea, though. I had missed him. We’ve actually made plans to go out tomorrow. So if you’re not busy, Elana, why don’t you join us and let your hair down.” 

 

“Well...Sure. I’ve been working shifts back to back so I have some time on my hands now. And...I can’t think of a better way to spend it. What do you have in mind?” 

 

The smirk widened as Jenna tilted her head. “We’re going to the next biggest town over. There’s a club a few officers recommended to Toby. Highly above board and no risk of anyone we know who might interrupt an otherwise,” her voice dropped to a low, suggestive tone “pleasurable evening for us.” 

 

“So...we’re going to a club in Philly. Sounds perfect.” Elana practically purred, feeling her confidence rise. She briefly touched Jenna’s hand, keeping her eyes level with the other. It wasn’t about eye contact...her tone and body language conveyed plenty without the use of sight. “I have to warn you...I’m a fast dancer. Hope you can keep up, Jenna.” 

 

The smallest of blushes formed. Elana’s confidence was, well the kids these days would call it a turn on. But that was rather demeaning. For Jenna, it was refreshing to not have someone on tiptoes around her. “And I have to warn you, that I was once, and still am, clubbing royalty. So perhaps it will be you doing the keeping up, Elana.” Her tone matched the brunette’s without missing a single beat. 

 

“Is that so? Well, all the more reason to look forward to accompanying you on the dance floor, Jenna.” This time around, Elana brushed her fingers over Jenna’s arm and with her heightened senses, heard a sharp intake of breath. 

 

It was quite unfair how Elana occasionally made her lose composure the slightest amount. More so than anyone had in her entire dating history. Perhaps it was the lack of pity. Perhaps it was how the brunette knew how to play all the available senses she had. Either way, Jenna’s (apparently) cold, dead heart was beating faster. So Jenna decided to play Elana at her own game. Before her hand retracted, Jenna held onto it with her own. Committed a few details to her memory as she subtly skimmed all the life lines and knuckles, and then let go with a smirk. “So, have you decided on what to eat?”

 

Her ears were red before she composed herself. “No. I suppose I was distracted by what’s in front of me.” She was grinning and did her best to convey that in her tone. 

 

“Hmm, well you best decide then, Elana. Someone’s coming over to take the order.” The overly pungent cologne could be smelt a mile away. 

 

The waiter was probably a senior from Rosewood High by the look of him. “Hi...I’ll have the steak medium rare with a side of asparagus and mashed potatoes. Oh and a glass of the recommended red.” Elana handed the young man her menu. 

 

“And for you, Miss?” The waiter asked, looking even sweatier now that he realized he was serving his life skills teacher. 

 

“The lasagne with salad as the side, please. Oh, and a glass of water.” Jenna turned her head to her student with a rare smile as she finished her order, feeling it was highly improper to order alcohol from the underaged student. She recognised him as one of the only ones who didn’t give her shit on a daily basis. So it was only right that she extended the same polite manners of which her course teached. He must have walked away after that, the scent getting weaker being an indication. 

 

“Was that one of your students?” Elana asked. “He looked like he was going to faint when he saw you.” She almost held back saying the word “looked” but then realized most people probably did that all the time with Jenna. She didn’t pity Jenna at all. Jenna was so confident and perceptive.

 

“As I imagine most of the Rosewood population do when they see me. Being a pariah of sorts is nothing new to me, Elana.” Which is why it ceased to bother her. “But yes, he was. Which was why I refrained from ordering alcohol. Now, where were we?” 

 

A few hours later saw both brunettes walking back to Jenna’s house. She had tried to refuse, it was the mark of an independant woman to end the date on her own. But Elana had insisted after they split the bill (at Jenna’s insistence this time) and who was she to turn down such a polite gesture? It had been a long time since anyone had shown her that level of care. To refuse would have gone against any manners life skills taught- it would have also nullified the pleasant tingles she had felt when Elana accompanied the request with a kiss to her hand, and Jenna was going to wholeheartedly accept them. 

 

“I had fun tonight, Jenna. I’m glad we got to do this.” Said Elana as she gently slipped her hand into Jenna’s, hoping the other brunette wouldn’t push her away. She felt an electrical charge race up her arm and she felt her heartbeat pick up.  _ “Oh no...I HAVE TO TALK TO HANNA.”  _

 

“As am I, Elana. It was refreshing to have such stimulating company.” She wasn’t going to mention anything else. It was simply too soon to let on just how much Jenna had enjoyed their evening. Overt flirting was one thing, but she had endured more than enough pity and brutal heartbreaks to risk more than what she had said. Perhaps if they were to have more of these dates, would she find herself divulging more privately. That wasn’t to say that Elana holding her hand didn’t set off a noticeable blush. It did. It felt more than pleasant. It was just far too soon to read into why it caused her heart to gallop. “Perhaps we should make this a frequent event.” 

 

Elana felt a blush creep into her cheeks. “I would lo-like that.” This was bad. As soon as she got home she had to call Hanna. Well...it wasn’t bad. But-It made her nervous. “You really look beautiful,Jenna. I...I’ve wanted to ask you out for a long time.” Maybe she had said the wrong thing. 

 

Jenna smirked at the compliment. “Thank you, Elana. That’s very kind of you to say.” And quite reassuring to know that she still had it. “But I prefer personality, it’s the only thing I can gauge a person on, after all.” It was certainly an ego boost to know that Elana had wanted a date sooner. Not that it would have been the right timing, though. Jenna wasn’t cruel, it would have been far better for the brunette to adjust to Rosewood before starting anything serious. And she had her own agenda of life to work through. At least now they were both in the right place to explore something. “I assume we’ve arrived? I don’t believe I usually walk further than this.” 

 

She hadn’t even noticed. “I wasn’t even paying attention..” Elana laughed nervously and couldn’t help the glance of admiration that crept into her tone. “Your perception of everything is really amazing. I just-I’ve never met anyone like you, Jenna. I can’t figure you out.” She should she kiss her? She really wasn’t sure. They were still holding hands! Why that was so exciting...she shouldn’t think about that until later. 

 

Moving her stick a fraction to the right, Jenna felt the familiar crack in the sidewalk. Yes, they had arrived. “Maybe I don’t want you to figure me out. Yet.” She was still smirking as she removed her hand from Elana’s, missing the contact more than she would have previously assumed. It felt much more intimate than how others would have previously lead her around. 

 

She couldn’t take her eyes off Jenna’s lips. She was the type of girl to kiss someone on the first date. Unless the other person wasn’t into it...she really could care less what society thought of things like that. “All the more reason for me to stick around...not that I-“ Elana cleared her throat nervously.  _ “Should I-I don’t want her to feel like she has to. Why does she do this to me? I know why but-Fuck.”  _

 

Hearing Elana stumble over her words was all kinds of endearing. So Jenna’s smirk changed into a soft smile as she leant forward, pressing a swift kiss to her cheek. “I’d like that, very much. I’ll get Toby to pick you up tomorrow. Until then, goodnight, Elana.” And with that, Jenna disappeared up the steps to her house, unlocking the door with practiced ease with little more than a backwards wave to the brunette whom she knew was watching. No matter what Elana had said, she herself was an enigma. One that would be unravelled further tomorrow night after many, many drinks. 

 

“Goodnight…” Elana’s whole body seemed to be charged with energy when Jenna’s lips brushed her cheek and she could have melted into the sidewalk. So embarrassing. She walked home and then checked the time. Hanna should be home by now. Hopefully she wouldn’t be interrupting anything going on with Mona. So she dialed the number and waited. 

 

Hanna picked up on the third ring, lazily stretching her legs while getting propped up into a more comfortable position. This was going to be a long call. “Elana! Give me all the details. It’s like,” she paused to check the time “it’s gone eleven and you’re only just calling me?! You have some serious phone issues Beca Mitch- and I’m getting off topic. Spill everything! Now! How was her outfi- What did you guys talk abou- Did you kiss her goodnight?! And that cleavage. Please tell me you at least got some sort of attention for that.” She wasn’t stupid. Jenna couldn’t see it. Didn’t mean that others couldn’t. And if someone else just so happened to take a liking that wasn’t Jenna…not her problem. 

 

Elana knew all the answers to those questions but only one phrase came out of her mouth that she had been holding back and just dying to tell Hanna. “She’s my mate. I’m freaking out.” 

 

“Um. What? Pause for a second and rewind, like, three seconds.” She didn’t hear that right. Granted both Elana and Mona had mentioned the possibility but…no. That couldn’t actually be a thing- Could it? “Because that sounded oddly confident Elana. Like, oh I don’t know, the countless other times you’ve said it. You can’t actually be seri- I mean, just…what the fuck?” 

 

“I didn’t feel the immediate electricity whenever she touched me with Emily, Hanna. That’s textbook stuff. I’ve studied it all my life.” A stupidly embarrassing and girly thing to do but Hanna wouldn’t judge her. “It was an immediate trigger. I had been suppressing it and now...I’m sure. And I’m fucking terrified.” 

 

Well this was a problem. Hanna had, partly in secret, hoped that it wouldn’t come to this. But it had. So…fuck. This was so much bigger than all the Rosewood drama, though. She needed to be…supportive. Of Elana and- Just the idea of it being a thing caused shivers. “Well…um…Don’t be terrified. Jenna Thing obviously likes you a lot, so, um…You have that going for you.” 

 

“You’re upset about this.” Elana heard it in her voice. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry this is difficult for you. If you don’t want me to tell you this I don’t have to. I wasn’t thinking of how hard this must be for you. I...I wanted to tell you because I-I trust you. But if this is too weird then...I get it.” 

 

“No. This isn’t-” Hanna screwed her face up as she thought. “I mean, it is a little weird to not think of Jenna as an enemy anymore. But it’s not difficult. This is your life, Elana. And so…It’s not a problem at all. I’m really happy for you.” And Hanna meant that. Even if it was found in someone she had a not so great past with. “So…how’s Jenna been with all this?”

 

“Well...I haven’t exactly told her anything about...that part of my life. I’ve been...normal, Hanna. Just another girl. And...I know I have to tell her eventually, but I want to see where it goes.” Elana sighed. “I’m seeing her again tomorrow night. She invited me to go clubbing with her and Toby in Philly. As for the questions you asked me when you answered...her outfit was gorgeous, we talked about just mundane stuff mostly and she kissed my cheek goodnight. And our waiter kept checking my tits out which was weird because he’s one of Jenna’s students.” 

 

Hanna shrugged on the other end, her tone nonchalant to convey the action. “At least they got some attention. But seriously, Jenna actually kissed you on the- like, I know she’s not all heartless but- Get you, girl. And you’re going out again tomorrow? That’s…promising.” It was, both fortunately and unfortunately. Supportive. Gotta be supportive. “And you agreed, so aren’t you just the most smitten kitten.” 

 

Elana huffed. “I. Am. Not. A. Kitten.” She growled. “But...How could I refuse a chance to dance with Jenna? So...how are you and Mona doing? Any better?” 

 

“Elana, there’s no denying it. You’re as soft as a marshmallow, even Jenna knows it.” After a brief shuffle of repositioning herself whilst giggling, Hanna continued. “I didn’t even know blind people could dance. Good for her. I expect all of the details in a few days. Not tomorrow,” she was smirking “because you’ll be too busy drinking and getting at least some action. She’s no nun, you will get something. I expect details of that and all. As for the tiny monster, she’s fine. We’re fine. She should be home in a few so you might get to talk to her yourself.” 

 

“Have I really been so terrible to be around that you’re that concerned about my sex life?” Elana’s tone was playful. “But I’m glad you’re better. I was worried about you two for awhile. You seemed to be pretty frustrated yourself, dear.” 

 

There was a quick eyeroll. “Elana, just this afternoon you growled at someone who crossed the road and walked in front of us. Do I even need to mention your not so subtle attempts of pressing your legs together? You looked like you were going to simult- um…what's that word?” Hanna paused for a few seconds in thought. “Simultaneously explode from sexual frustration and murder someone at the same time. So you’re, like, obviously more frustrated than me.” 

 

“You’re much more observant than anyone gives you credit for.” Elana’s ears were red from embarrassment and she knew Hanna knew which was annoying. “But seriously...let’s not just assume that Jenna is going to jump me on the second date.” 

 

“Well…you’ll be wishing she would when she starts dancing. Close proximity plus hot women plus a sexually charged Elana, equals a hot, flustered mess.” Hanna grinned. “I’d pay to see it” 

 

“Have you seen her dance?” Elana asked while ignoring the images running through her brain that Hanna had just provided. The blonde knew her far too well. 

 

“Uh, duh. I’m not the blind one here, Elana. There were a few parties I had seen her at. Girl’s got moves, I’ll give her that.” 

 

“So either way...I’ll be murdered.”Elana sighed deeply. “Lovely. She’s literally been designed to be the death of me. Fuck the fates…I should go. It’s late and I know you have to work tomorrow. I’ll call you when I can,okay? I love you, Hanna.” 

 

“I love you too, but you’ll be fine. Really. Turn on that Polarson charm and get her all hot and flustered. Oh, and I quit my job. Forgot to mention that earlier, total blonde moment. Byeee.” She sighed after hanging up, not giving the brunette the chance to jump down her throat about how quitting was a bad idea. 

 

***

“Are you nervous?” Toby asked. “When you came home you seemed happy. I’m guessing it went well?” He had been too tired last night to ask. The front door had unlocked just as he was drifting off.

 

That was true, by the time she had made it into the house, Jenna was still all but glowing from the date. Perhaps it was from the anticipation she felt for today. Either way, she wasn’t nervous. Not after yesterday went so well. “It did go well, better than what I expected. But I could tell she was nervous.” She was combing through her wardrobe with practised ease, feeling the clothes and holding some up to hear Toby’s reaction. “Not that that was a bad thing.” Jenna added as an afterthought, smirking at her prior successful attempts of flustering Elana. 

 

He noticed a red dress and smiled. “This one. If she was nervous before…”  Toby chuckled. “Do you like her? If anything you seemed amused by her.” He wasn’t judging her. Jenna was different now. Softer. And he was willing to be there now that he saw the changes. 

 

The rest of the outfits were packed away whilst leaving the apparent red dress out. “I am amused by her. Specifically, how she turns into a heated mess with little more than a touch. But yes, I- I really do like her, Toby.” She turned towards the sound of his voice. “And I know I- I haven’t had the best record for treating people well, but I am…I am really ashamed of that.” 

 

“You’re trying.” His voice was gentle. “I’m glad you like someone. And I’m glad she likes you. I don’t have to come you know...would you prefer to be with her alone and just have me pick you up?”

 

“No, no I want you to be there too, Toby.” There was a genuine smile. The plans had been originally made in the hopes to help heal a severely fractured bond between them. Only now Toby was going to be able to meet Elana, too. “I want you to meet her because…she’s special. It appears like everything's escalating faster than what I’d expect and- I want to spend time with you, too. Both of you.” Besides, he was the closest thing Jenna had to a brother. And she trusted his judgement to act as both a friend and sibling to gauge what Elana was like. Jenna had no one else but him, really.  

 

“Escalating?” His brow furrowed. “Should I already be concerned about you being corrupted?” He was only half kidding. He knew Jenna’s other partners hadn’t exactly been the healthiest for her and he wanted to give this Elana the benefit of the doubt but...he was still cautious. 

 

“It feels different in some inexplicable way. I don’t know why I feel so drawn to her, but I do. And you can stop with that posture.” Jenna knew he was squaring his shoulders, as if preparing to fend off a fight. Toby was as loyal and protective as they came, even after all they had been through. “I appreciate the big brother act, Toby. But you’ll like her.” 

 

Toby relaxed and nodded. “You should get ready. It’s getting to be time.” He hugged her gently. “I’ll try to behave.” 

 

***

It was much later into the night when Jenna slowly found herself letting loose a little. Toby had, as she had anticipated, taken a liking to Elana. That wasn’t to say she didn’t know about the occasional looks he was shooting the brunette. She was Jenna, of course she’d know when he was getting into the brother mode. But with all that aside, everyone was behaving enough for her to have a drink. Or five. Jenna was by no means a lightweight, but by the fifth she was pulling Elana towards what she thought to be the dancefloor, trusting the older woman enough to not have either bump into anyone. 

 

Elana has been noticing Jenna’s inhibitions fading gradually and how casually the other brunette was touching her now. And then they began to dance. Jenna’s body was pressed up  against her and with the crowd made it difficult to have space between them. Not that she minded...actually the sexual frustration was killing her but Jenna was a wonderful dancer. And constantly using every body language tactic she could to drive Elana crazy. 

 

“So Elana,” Jenna’s voice was a low, seductive purr in her ear “am I keeping up with you?” She could feel the goosebumps on the brunette’s arm, smirking in satisfaction at having caused them. 

 

“All too well…it seems I underestimated you.”  Elana had adopted the same tone. “I really shouldn’t do that should I?” She “accidentally” touched Jenna’s hip, smirking at the sharp intake of breath. 

 

It didn’t seem possible but Jenna pressed closer, a leg slipping in between Elana’s as she replied. “No,” her lips grew closer to the brunette’s “it never does anyone any good to do that.” They grew closer still, and then Jenna was moving back just before they made contact, knowing Elana had been lowering her own from the scent of perfume growing stronger.  

 

Elana’s eyes widened in surprise and darkened in...well, she was done. Still moving to the beat, she kissed Jenna deeply with her arm around the other woman’s waist. 

 

Well that was surprising, apparently Elana wasn’t a fan of old school dating like she had initially thought. Not that Jenna cared. The initial shock hadn’t even subsided when she threw herself into it, slightly messy from intoxication but no less exhilarating. It felt right. It was right. 

 

Elana found herself being shoved somewhere more secluded, Jenna’s lips keeping her distracted enough not to really care where the somewhere was. “I thought you would push me away…” She gasped. “I wanted be a gentleman but- **Ohhh fuck** …” 

 

As much as it felt right, they were going too fast. Jenna knew that, even in her intoxicated stupor. So she pulled away with a smirk. “Now, where would be the fun in pushing you away?” 

 

“I...I don’t know. This just wasn’t what I was expecting but then again I just…” Elana hadn’t felt this...alive before. “There’s just something about you that makes me wake up.” She admitted quietly, hoping it hadn’t been the wrong thing to say. 

 

“I feel the same way, Elana.” It was different, better. Something that was worth waiting for. The tingling feeling in her stomach was evidence of that. “Now, I hope you’re not opposed to going back. I’m parched.” 

 

“Uh...yeah. Sure. I’m sure Toby is wondering where we went.” Elana knew time was running out in the normal department. Jenna was so very clearly her mate and she had to fess up soon. 

 

Toby was the last thing on her mind with what had just happened, but Jenna nodded her head in agreement anyway. “Just follow the sound of swooning women.” 

 

“Hey...do you-do you want to get out of here with...me? I-I mean...not now but” Alright...maybe the drinks had made her a little impulsive and lowered the filters but...she had seen all the possible signs that Jenna might want this too. Had Hanna been right? She was starting to think so. 

 

The question had caused Jenna to pause in her search for Toby-who, by the sound of it, was still seated at the bar- to consider its implications. It clearly meant Elana wanted to take her back to her apartment. To do what was open to interpretation. But it was still only the second date, and despite what had just happened, agreeing would only serve to make it escalate faster. To something she wasn’t completely ready for. And Jenna the slut wasn’t a thing, anyway. “Um…perhaps another time. I have- um- I need to prepare a lesson so- I should leave with Toby, as planned.” 

 

“Jenna...I’m so...I’m so sorry. I...I shouldn’t have said anything.” Elana was mortified and felt like melting into the floor. Everything had been going so well and now she sounded like a complete asshole. 

 

“It’s fine. I just need to finish preparations for…So, I’ll hear from you some other time, Elana.” Before anymore could be said, Jenna resumed her walk back to Toby, only managing to barely avoid stumbling into others. She just had to ignore the pounding. Too soon. 

 

“Jenna? Are you alright?” Toby took her hand in his while giving Elana a worried look. She didn’t look at him. Odd. “It was a nice talking to you, Kira. But I gotta take care of my sister.” The redhead who had been next to him at the bar looked disappointed but nodded. 

 

“Of course, everything’s fine.” With her free hand, Jenna felt her way to sit on the stool beside him. “Dancing just made me parched. And I’m getting a headache.” The alcohol’s fault, of course. Certainly not caused by mulling over prior events. But she turned towards where the bartender was and ordered a tequila anyway.  

 

“Maybe I should...go. They might call me in tomorrow anyway. Who knows?” Elana was kicking herself. She had just ruined everything. If she hadn’t opened her big idiotic mouth this moment would be completely different. 

 

There wasn’t much else that Jenna could respond with, so she simply nodded her head in agreement. “That would be best. It wouldn’t do well if you attended work hungover. I’ll se- We’ll…speak soon.” Not the smoothest of dismissals she had ever given, but it was needed. Clearly they both needed time to…evaluate what was happening. She didn’t need to go into the situation any more blind than what she already was. 

 

***

 

“WE’LL SPEAK SOON?! What the fucking hell does that even mean, Hanna?! I can’t believe I fucked this up. God...I should just find a douche in a leather jacket to fuck around with..I’m pretty sure that’s what I deserve...or maybe I could seduce Ezra! Wouldn’t that be hilarious? Probably doesn’t take much.” It had been two days since the disaster of a date had happened and Elana hadn’t seen or heard from Jenna since. 

 

Hanna pulled the phone away from her ear with a wince. “Well I wouldn’t go that far. At the very least hook up with Caleb again.” She sighed, falling to sit on the couch behind her. It was going to be a long conversation. “And I’m pretty sure Jenna meant ‘I’ll see you again’. Only she won’t, because she’s like, blind or whatever, so she won’t see anything agai- You know what I mean. And last I heard she was a teacher. I still don’t understand how, and her class is pointless anyways, like, life skills, who actually pays attention to- I’m getting off topic. My point is, she might be busy with that?” It was absurd, she was making excuses for Jenna Thing while sober. “Elana? You’re growling. Calm the fuck down. Call in sick, put on those fluffy pjs you pretend that you don’t own, grab a glass of wine and women the fuck up. You didn't ruin anything. Stop it.” 

 

“But I did…” She whined. “I was no better than any fuck boys who were in the club with us and even worse was I said it when I was drunk...I’m mortified, Hanna. Completely and utterly mortified.” 

 

Resisting the urge to sigh aloud, Hanna settled for rolling her eyes. Elana couldn’t see or hear that. “I assume Jenna was drunk too. She could never handle her alcohol. Ali too, for that matter. Woah, they actually have something in common. Point is, maybe she didn’t react in a way she would have if you were both more sober. I don’t know. But seriously,” her stern voice came back “stop whining. Stop wallowing. Pity parties are so out of fashion. Are you a tiger or a mouse?” There was no pause to let the brunette respond. “You want to do all that disgusting mate stuff with her that- Gross I have too many visuals in my head right now. You get what I mean. Call her. You’ve both had time to think it through. You’re both adults. Call. Her.” 

 

Elana sighed and nodded. “Okay. I’ll call her. And...you know I’m not mad at you for quitting your job, right? If anything...I’m proud of you. You don’t deserve to be treated that way. I just thought you should know.” 

 

“I already do know.” Her smile was one that only Elana brought out, one of the only to fully reach her eyes. “Love you too. Now seriously, go sort your shit out.” Nothing else needed to be said, so Hanna ended the call. 

 


	7. Festive Fallouts

Aria was currently curled up reading a book with a cup of tea when Spencer arrived with a tear stained face in the middle of her living room along with her suitcases several seconds behind her. “Hey,” She got up somewhat reluctantly but then ran into Spencer’s arms. “I missed you.” 

 

She couldn’t help but laugh, a pained, humorless chuckle, while pulling Aria into a tight hug that felt a lot like home. “I’ve missed you more.” It was clear from the way her voice was strained that a lot of yelling had occured in the time it had taken to track down Tauros. Crying too, Spencer knew her bloodshot eyes gave that away. Aria commented on neither, near hysterics long abandoned while her’s hadn’t even begun. “I’m fine.” A lie, too hushed to be believable. “Really, I’m fi-” her voices caught, tears fell “-fine.” 

 

“You need dinner. And wine. Good thing I got both of those.” Aria wrapped an arm around Spencer’s waist and led her to the kitchen where Chinese takeout and a bottle of red were sitting on the table. “Elana and Bruno are at the grill. It was her idea since she thought it would be easier for you if it was just us.” While her boyfriend and the tigress had a history...Aria wasn’t worried. Bruno had been all too reluctant to leave her and there was a bit of a bruise on her shoulder to prove such a thing. 

 

It was little things, like Aria remembering her go to Chinese takeout, or her preferred wine, that caused a few smaller tears to drop. Flinna had surprised her with the wrong dish after a grueling case review- but the look on her face, the odious joy at finally being together had overridden…No. Spencer intended to stay mad. She had every right to. “As long as this isn’t pity wine…I should be celebrating.” Seated in a chair opposite Aria, she poured both of glasses. “Here’s to friends and knowing how to respect them.” Spencer didn’t wait for Aria to join, just drank the glass’ contents and poured another. Getting drunk through purely medicinal means wasn’t at all a bad idea.

 

“It’s not. You’ve started working towards your masters. That’s huge, Spence.” It was an all too easy lie but they both would choose to believe it until Spencer was ready to actually talk. “Do you wanna watch a movie after we eat? Or during?” Of course she had dug up her personal copy of The Notebook for such an occasion. Please.

 

“After? You’ve been rather vague on keeping us updated with news. And I know you’ve always been rather spontaneous, but you never said why you moved back here. Rosewood. Of all places.” Deflecting the topic so that the giant elephant in the room would remain unaddressed was the primary motive for asking the question, but Spencer was curious. Even without the threat of ‘A’, her skin crawled just with being in the town. How Aria could want to move back was beyond comprehension for them all. 

 

Aria smiled. “Well...I was tired of LA. Bruno hated it and I thought it might be good to be in a quiet place so I could start working towards my next book. Or I might just be feeling weirdly nostalgic. Who knows?” She concluded with a shrug and a sip of wine.

 

Spencer nodded whilst chewing. “That makes sense, I guess. How are things with Bruno? Pretty serious if you’re already taking him back to the proverbial nest.” She teased, easily masking the discontempt in which she viewed relationships. 

 

Aria was blushing a little. “Well...I love him, Spencer. Other than that...I don’t know. But...I don’t want to go anywhere in the world without him. And maybe that means marriage. Maybe it doesn’t. But my life is a better adventure with him in it.” 

 

“That’s great, Aria.” The smile didn’t quite reach Spencer’s eye. At the mention of marriage, she had almost gagged, not having the heart to voice out how unhealthy it was to not have the will to go anywhere without a person. 

 

“You okay?” Aria knew she wasn’t. But Spencer hadn’t had enough wine to admit the real reason why she was upset. 

 

“I’m fine, a little worried about the end of semester results. Nothing not normal.” It was a half truth, the only thing she was going to admit. The sooner the day’s events were forgotten, the better. 

 

Aria rolled her eyes. “Spencer...you’ve made the dean’s list at Harvard every semester. Why are you worried about this one?” 

 

“I always worry. You just don’t see it.” Which was for the best. No one needed to see the 3am caffeine fueled cramming sessions or what the aftermath of exam week produced. It had been enough to scare her roommate the first year. 

 

“Okay...I think that’s enough wine, Spence.” Aria said with a raised brow as the credits rolled. “And I’m not opening another bottle.” They had just finished watching The Notebook together and were curled up on the couch under a blanket together. 

 

Completely ignoring what Aria had said, Spencer drained the remaining contents of her glass. It hadn’t nearly been enough to numb- The thing that shall not be discussed. “I don’t get why everyone loves that film. It’s stupid. Relationships are stupid. 9/10 are doomed to fail. Why bother with them at all.” There was no one in mind at all. 

 

“Talk to me about that.” Aria took the empty wine bottle out of Spencer’s hands and walked over to the recycling in the kitchen, keeping her ears perked. Spencer got loud when she was drunk. 

 

“What’s there to talk about?” A scoff accompanied her reply as Spencer folded her arms. “They’re pointless and end in more pain than any enjoyment experienced during them. You’re all lovesick now, but then Flin- I mean, someone will break your trust, heart and everything else and leave you feeling like an imbecile for ever loving them in the first place. 

 

“Flinna loves you, Spencer. She really loves you.” And there it was. She had said the thing. Aria knew Spencer needed to vent and she had just offered the perfect ammunition. 

 

Spencer scoffed again, glaring at the tv. “I don’t care anymore. I don’t love her anymore. And that’s her fault. Not mine. She ruined it. And really,” she turned her head to locate Aria “we wouldn’t have worked out. The long distance thing is really exhausting and irksome. She can’t leave Magebridge and I don’t feel like leaving my own life. It wasn’t working.” 

 

“Really? Because just last week you were telling me ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’ and how you couldn’t wait to see her. You don’t just stop loving someone Spencer. Even you know that’s completely illogical. Emotions can’t just be shut off because something bad happens.” 

 

“Well I’m going to stop loving her. Sooner or later. It’s the easiest option. Less painful too. And what I said last week? I had said that after Flinna yet again blew off our Skype plans, to make an excuse for her. A whole five hours. I waited. I wasted on her when I could have been studying. I’m not excusing that anymore. It hurts, Aria. It hurts but so does she. And gosh, I want to hate her.” Spencer wasn’t going to cry, no matter what choking on her words might have suggested. “I want to hate her but I can’t. But I can move on and make something of my life where she would otherwise hold me back.” 

 

“Are you sure that’s what you want? You were the one who suggested the long distance thing. She was willing to let you go. Flinna wants you to live your life. The last thing she wants is to hold you back. We’ve talked about this. You’ve told me that you want her in your life because it’s impossible, Spencer.” 

 

With slightly narrowed eyes, Spencer huffed and folded her arms. “And I want to live my life without that-” she couldn’t bring herself to insult Flinna, despite everything. “So I’m sure. I tried the long distance thing. I don’t like it. Or the idea of marriage. We’re done. And so this conversation.” Back on her feet, she stumbled into the kitchen in preparation for making a coffee. “Merry Fucking Christmas.” 


End file.
